nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Father
The Father is an ancient being and was one of two last members of an extinct all-powerful supernatural beings known as the Nexu. Fighting a losing war against the Hive in the Original Timeline, The Father and The Son were able to escape and hide away from their enemies. In "Pursuit of Truth", it is revealed that The Father had left an Apparition of himself to guide The Son for if the Seal of the Nexus was ever broken, which did became a reality when Ignotus did so. Biography As The Father, he taught The Son everything he knew and through blood, he also manifested the same abilities and powers as The Father. In his original form, he was described by the Nexus Apparitions as being extremely powerful, being able to cause such great destruction. His power was rivaled by the Hive Emperor, who utilized Fallen Energy opposite of his. In order to better control and channel his power, The Father created a sword which he called Potens Virgam, however in order to complete it, he sacrificed his right eye and in doing so allowed the sword and whoever wielded it to channel his powers. As the war continued between his race and the Hive Empire, The Father and The Son both knew that they would lose and in response, they left their fellow brothers and sisters to find a way to preserve their race and eventually win the war. However, they were ambushed by Hive forces and almost killed The Father, whom was able to fight off the Hive with the help of The Son. On the brink of death, The Father used Potens Virgam to create the Nexus, an interdimensional realm that connected their universe with numerous others, though this had cost him what remained of his life-force. Just as he died, his last request to The Son was to find an alternate timeline of their own where the Hive Empire either never rose or were defeated. As he died, The Son took hold of Potens Virgam until it fell out of his possession about 20,000 years later and way into the future it came into possession of the Grandmaster. Powers & Abilities After The Son was able to regain his true memories and changed back into his Original Form, he shared stories of The Father to the Nexus Apparitions, as a way of saying thanks. They learned and documented what they were told in their archives. The Son noted that The Father was able to channel raw power from his palms, and at the height of his race's war with the Hive Empire, he demonstrated immense power and confirmed the Apparitions' suspicions that his power was rivaled by the Hive Emperor, whom shared most abilities but used what The Father called Fallen Energy. Some of his powers included being able to manipulate objects with telekinesis, summon large weather storms and elemental energy which he weaponized in the form of Solar, Arc and Void. However, since these were considered raw power, The Father would always become exhausted from extended use of his abilities and powers. In order to better channel his powers and prevent himself from becoming exhausted too often, he constructed the Potens Virgam, a sword which utilized armosis, a durable and strong metal used by The Father's race. With this weapon, he made better use of his powers and abilities without effort and gave a small push in his war against the Hive Empire. Reincarnation Among his impressive abilities and powers, The Father had an ability which was unique to himself, and that was the ability to reincarnate with like-minded individuals. This was a known fact by many including the Hive Emperor, who attempted to exploit this numerous times, as The Angel did with Ozma. Just after using No Name to create the Nexus and right before his death, The Father passed on his ability to The Son in order to continue forward and traverse the Nexus until he would find a reality where the Hive Empire lost their war. Theme Emotional Music - Requiem for the Nameless Dead|The Father's Theme Trivia *With how the Nexus works, the Original Timeline could not be erased nor altered in any way, meaning there's only a single timeline, as it existed before the creation of the Nexus. *Although created as "Potens Virgam", it was eventually renamed to simply "No Name". Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Nexus Category:The Final Chapter